


Wedding and Proposal!

by kassistav



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassistav/pseuds/kassistav
Summary: a short fanfic where Kirito proposes to Asuna during Kayabas and Rinkos wedding at Unital Ring arc
Relationships: Kayaba Akihiko | Heathcliff/Koujiro Rinko, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 4





	Wedding and Proposal!

It was a happy day today, It was the official wedding of Akihiko Kayaba and Rinko Koujiro. It wasn’t just your typical wedding, no siree!. It was the first Human x AL wedding in the whole world. 

After the final battle in the ocean turtle and after Kirito defeated the Intruder of the Underworld and solved the thing with the Unital Ring case, Kikuoka and Higa gave Akihiko Kayaba a robot body just like Alice’s. Rinko was both happy and tearful when they were finally reunited in the real world at last. 

The last time they saw each other was when Niemon, who had Akihikos consciousness rushed to save the ocean turtle from certain doom. That reunion was bittersweet but not their last one. their last reunion happened a few months after that incident. Akihiko truly apologised for leaving her again to which Rinko reacted with eyes full of tears, they promised to never be separated again after that.

“ What am i gonna do with you “ Akihiko chuckled embracing her and holding her close touching her forehead not caring that everyone where watching them 

“ you’re going to marry me, Kayaba“ Rinko laughed returning the embrace he gave her

“ that’s right “ he said and gave her a sincere smile

Asuna and Kirito were watching the lovely couple which reminded Kirito that he wanted to give something to Asuna too. 

“ Asuna i have something to tell you later “

“ sure thing Kirito, you can tell me anything “ She smiled at him 

a while later when everyone was celebrating the wedding, Asuna and Kirito left Klein, Lisbeth, Alice and the others for an alone time with each other. It was night and the sky was warm and full of stars in a winter night 

“ Asuna, you know i’ve asked you this before during SAO but i want to ask you this again here in the real world” Kirito said holding Asunas hand “ We’ve been through a lot together these past 6 years, i’m 18 now and you 19 and i wouldn’t ask for a better partner than you “

“ Kirito is this what i think it is? “ she tearfully exclaimed 

“ Asuna...”

“ papa you made mama cry! “ Yui scolded her father

“ ah no!, Asuna don’t cry! “ Kirito said “ well actually i think you already know what i’m going to ask you right? “

“ yes” Asuna replied

“ well then, Asuna Yuuki...will you marry me? “ he said in one knee smiling sincerely at her 

“ of course!” she exclaimed “ yes i do!, Kirito “ Asuna said with more tears in her eyes 

“ yaaaay! “ Yuki cheered happily

Kirito got up and gave a hug to Asuna 

“ come on Yui we have to tell the others too! “ Kirito smirked

“ of course! “

these past years were hell for the two couples but at the end with all the hardships and separation they both endured, they both found each other at the end and had a happy ending together. Rinko and Kayaba along with Kirito and Asuna both were looking at the future with optimism in their eyes and hearts.


End file.
